This invention relates to an apparatus for forwarding textile fibers in the form of continuous filaments. More particularly, the invention is concerned with propelling the yarn at high speeds with a stream of water.
It is common in the textile industry to produce continuous filament yarns at speeds somewhat in excess of 3000 m/min and operation at higher speeds, i.e., 6000 m/min and above would be attractive economically if stringup were simplified.
It is known to propel yarn at high speeds using water jets such as are employed in jet looms wherein yarn is fed through a hollow needle and is captured by an annular stream of water issuing under pressure around the needle. This type of jet however lacks capability for a running stringup of yarn and when used on a loom the jet can only be threaded while the loom is idle. This is out of the question for the high speed production referred to above where a running stringup is required.